1. Technical Field
This invention relates to drag racing cars in controlled races wherein the object is to obtain the lowest elapsed time for traveling between two set points from a standing start. In order to obtain the best time, it is important that the race car leave the starting line as quickly as possible in a consistent manner from one race to the next. This invention presets the limit of throttle travel to a desired engine rpm to maximize performance in relation to car and track conditions. This invention presets the throttle while allowing free control of the throttle travel up to a preset position and full control the throttle after it has been released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have heretofore attempted to regulate the throttle linkage within boundaries set by the relative speed of the engine. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,675,731 and 4,362,138.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,731, a vehicle speed control throttle governor is disclosed wherein an adjustable throttle limit is imposed in relation to the relative speed of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,138 shows a changeable length accelerator-carburetor speed regulator linkage having an adjustable spring bias armature that limits the throttle travel by restricting movement of the spring bias armature.
Applicant's device presets the throttle linkage of a carburetor position by temporarily restricting the travel of the linkage by adjustably shortening a control cable connected thereto.